


Halo: Justice Evolved Version 2

by WeretheDespeateMeasuresODST105



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Reality, Crime Fighting, F/M, False Identity, Halo 3: ODST, Justice, Manchester City, Mild Sexual Content, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 21:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16584410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeretheDespeateMeasuresODST105/pseuds/WeretheDespeateMeasuresODST105
Summary: *Will be updated sporadically for now since I'm working on other projects as well. But chapters will be added more frequently as other works are completed *





	Halo: Justice Evolved Version 2

                                                   

                                              

                                       

 

 


End file.
